H20 loves find another way so does heartbreak
by leren9
Summary: This a chat to start the story between rikki and cleo everything that is published by me will be completed as a story just in seperate parts so watch out it is a really good story so enjoy
1. friendship heart to heart

H20 frienship chat 

**Rikki****: Hey cleo whats up ? **

**Cleo: ****Well for starters lewis is leaving to go to new york for his dream job and emma has gone travelling with her parents and will the new guy has better skills with dolphins than i do but apart from that i am great how about you?**

**Rikki:**** Not great actually me and zane broke up again and this tim e it is for good .**

**Cleo: ****Now we both know that is not true you to o are made for eachother you need to know that.**

**Rikki: ****I thought i did but now im not sure what to think it's just hard to understand him sometimes .**

**Cleo: ****I'm sorry that it did'nt work out **

**Rikki: ****No worries about him there are plenty more fish in the sea.**

**Cleo: ****Thats funny !!**

**Rikki: ****What!!**

**MORE TO COME **


	2. TOUGH RELATIONSHIP TALK

**Tough relationship talk **

**Lewis: hey Cleo. Babe what's wrong?**

**Cleo: everything **

**Lewis: Is this because I'm leaving for the summer? **

**Cleo: Yes but no I don't mind you leaving for the summer it's just what about us how are we gonna cope without not seeing each other for the rest of the summer ?**

**Lewis: we can communicate on the net **

**Cleo: yeah but it's not the same as talking to you in person I'm sorry Lewis I just don't think it is going to work out.**

**Lewis; Cleo are you calling us quits ?**

**Cleo: I'm so sorry but yes I am .**

**CLEO RUNS OFF UPSET AND HEARTBROKEN DOWN THE BEACH .**

**MORE TO COME **


	3. FINDING COMFORT IN SOMEONE ELSE

**Finding comfort in someone else **

**SITTING IN RIKKI'S CAFE **

**Bella: Hey Zane what's up ?**

**Zane: Have you talked to rikki today because you should know what's up. **

**Bella : Okay Zane no need to shout I'm trying to help and I don't deserved to be shouted at by you.**

**She walks away Zane speaks **

**Zane: I'm sorry **

**Bella: SPEAK MORE **

**Zane: Rikki left me she said I would never change and that I'm an anger freak .**

**Bella: That's harsh even for rikki what did you do wrong?**

**Zane: We were arguing over the takings and she accused me of stealing money and I started shouting at her and calling every name under the sun. **

**Bella: Well I can understand why she is angry those are nasty things to say .**

**Zane: Yes and I regret them now I mean rikki and I we are very similar in our ways and one time she chucked a glass bottle at me but the thing is I deserved it.**

**Bella: Zane this is terrible I mean rikki has a short temper and I suppose you pushed her to far this time.**

**Zane: What am i going to do? **

**MORE TO COME **


	4. REALISING THERE IS MORE TO SOMEONE

**REALSING THEIR IS MORE TO SOMEONE **

**WATCHING THE DOLPHINS AT THE MARINE PARK**

**CLEO IS CRYING UNTIL SOMEONE COMES ALONG **

**Will: Hey Cleo what's wrong?**

**Cleo: Nothing it's fine **

**Will: Don't lie Cleo we work together remember you can tell me anything.**

**Cleo: Lewis & I broke up **

**Will: He left you **

**Cleo: No not exactly I broke up with him and you know the worst thing I don't feel guilty for hurting him because he is leaving me and it does make up for that.**

**Will: Cleo you just need time to think don't be too hasty.**

**Cleo: Yes you are right but I can't help wondering whether this was meant to happen.**

**Will: Cleo when I was with bella I believed in fait. That there was a reason to everything. **

**But When I met Bella I thought who is that girl and will she take a glance at me and she did but we were constantly getting bored of each other I mean I thought it was love at first sight well when she finally noticed me anyway but it goes to show you could be so wrong.**

**Cleo: The way you say it is like if you had never met then it would not be such a great loss.**

**Will: No it's not like that it's just when I met Bella she was amazing with so many talents of her own and I had mine but it just didn't work out she will always be my first love no matter what but just not my future love.**

**Cleo: Wow did talented will just pour his heart out to me **

**Will: Yeah I suppose I did **

**BOTH LAUGH AT EACHOTHER **

**Cleo: So do you think you have met Mrs. Future girl.**

**Will: Maybe **

**HAS HE MET HER OR IS SHE STILL TO BE FOUND?**


	5. LEWIS AND RIKKI WHO KNEW?

**Lewis and rikki who knew?**

**LEWIS STOPS AT RIKKI'S HOUSE BUT WHAT FOR?**

**Rikki's dad: Who's there?**

**Lewis: its Lewis sir I'm here to talk to rikki **

**Rikki's dad: Rikki you have a visitor **

**Rikki: Oh hey Lewis what's wrong?**

**Lewis: I can't do this anymore rikki I thought It would go away but it hasn't I can't get that kiss out my head.**

**Rikki: Lewis keep your voice down let's go for a walk.**

**WALKING PAST RIKKI'S CAFE BELLA AND ZANE ARE SERVING CUSTOMERS AND LAUGHING THAT'S WEIRD!!**

**Rikki: Lewis listen that kiss should never have happened and I don't know why you are worrying know one knows and never will okay.**

**Lewis: This is easy for you but you and Zane broke up and I was still with Cleo at the time.**

**I HAVE SO MUCH GUILT **

**Rikki: Lewis look I can't do this right now so just leave it okay IT NEVER HAPPENED FINE.**

**WITH THAT SAID RIKKI'S RUNS OFF IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION.**

**LEWIS REPEATS TO HIMSELF THAT IT DID HAPPEN AND SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET HURT AND WHO WILL IT AFFECT THE MOST ZANE OR CLEO? **

**WATCH THIS SPACE FOR MORE **


	6. BELLA AND ZANE CONTINUED

**ZANE AND BELLA CONTINUED **

**SERVING CUSTOMERS IN RIKKI'S CAFE **

**Zane: Thanks for the help Bella I really am grateful.**

**Bella: No worries you needed help it's what friends do right.**

**Zane: Well the caring friends. Anyways your one of them.**

**Bella: Don't put your sweet face and voice with me I know you Zane.**

**Zane; I don't know what you're talking about I'm being friendly.**

**Bella: Yes is that what you call it well I accept your friendliness it's a good job because if I here that you tell your friends that you have Bella the new girl in the sack then I will have you for supper understand.**

**Zane: Yes miss **

**Bella: Good now there are customers who need serving so chop chop time doesn't wait forever.**

**THEY BOTH LAUGH PLAYFULLY **


	7. WILL AND CLEO CONTINUED

**WILL AND CLEO CONTINUED **

**WATCHING THE DOLPHINS AT MARINE PARK **

**Will: Aren't they just beautiful.**

**Cleo: what?**

**Will: The dolphins **

**Cleo: Yeah.**

**Will: Am I boring you? I'll go **

**Cleo: No will please don't. I'm sorry my mind is everywhere I don't want to be lonely please **

**Will: Okay just keep up with the conversation before I jump in with the dolphins out of boredom.**

**Cleo: You are just so funny sometimes AND ANNOYING.**

**Will: Do you want me to leave because I will**

**WILL STANDS UP AND STARTS WALKING SLOWLY **

**Cleo: NO I'm sorry it's a joke take it big man.**

**Will: It worked your back to your old self.**

**Cleo: You tricked me I am really beginning to hate you.**

**Will: No you don't **

**Cleo: What makes you think I don't hate you?**

**Will: Because you are talked to me for a start and you would have let me walk away but you didn't.**

**Cleo: good point but I still could throttle you no matter what.**


	8. RIKKILEWIS CONTINUEDBELLA CONVERSATION

**RIKKI AND LEWIS CONTINUED AND BELLA CONVERSATION **

**RIKKI IS ON HER WAY TO LEWIS HOUSE WHEN SHE SEES BELLA WALKING BY AND DECIDES TO TALK TO HER **

**Rikki: Hey Bella how are you I haven't seen you in a while.**

**Bella: Yeah I was out for the summer in Miami with my parents i went to visit my gran.**

**Rikki: How is your Nan?**

**Bella: Not great she found out she has a blood clot and needs to go for an operation.**

**Rikki: That's terrible Bella I'm so sorry anyway speaking of seeing you I saw you with Zane at rikki's bar early this afternoon what's going on Bella.**

**Bella: Nothing is going on I was just helping Zane because he was short staffed that's all.**

**WHY?**

**Rikki: Nothing it just looked a bit cosy. **

**Bella: Rikki you and Zane broke up a couple of weeks ago and I would not be so cruel to jump in to bed with my best friend's ex boyfriend okay and anyway what business is it of yours.**

**Rikki: I'm sorry i should not go and accuse you of something you have not done but don't speak rude to me like that.**

**BELLA WAS REALLY FIRED UP NOW **

**Bella: I don't want to do anything I will regret so I am just going to walk away**

**Bye rikki **

**RIKKI CONTINUED WALKING TO LEWIS'S HOUSE.**

**IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE COMMENT MORE CHAPTER 'S COMING UP **

**SORRY THEY ARE SHORT CHAPTER S BUT ENJOY X**


	9. LEWIS AND RIKKI CONFRONTATION

**LEWIS AND RIKKI'S CONFRONTATION **

**LEWIS MOM: SPEAK**

**Rikki: Hey MRS McCartney is Lewis in.**

**Lewis mom: I'm afraid he is not I think he went down to rikki's bar.**

**Rikki: Oh no I have to go thank you Mrs. McCartney.**

**RIKKI RACED PAST ALL THE HOUSES DOWN THE BEACH AND THOUGH THE MARINE CENTRE UNTIL SHE GOT TO RIKKI'S BAR **

**Rikki: LEWIS!!!**

**Lewis: Rikki what are you doing here **

**Rikki: You can't tell Zane he will go mental.**

**Lewis: Rikki I'm not here to tell him that.**

**I'm here to say I found the missing takings that were stolen.**

**Flashback **

**Rikki: You must have taken them I haven't been here.**

**Zane: Why would I steal the takings I don't need the money.**

**Rikki: Well who would then.**

**Zane: How am I suppose to know **

**Rikki: SHOUTS you did steal them **

**Zane: No I did not **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**Rikki: Right okay erm I knew that when you have finished I need a word please.**

**Lewis: Yeah fine go sit on the bench outside.**

**RIKKI WALKED OUTSIDE AND SAT ON THE BENCH. **

**LEWIS CAME OUT AND SAT NEXT BESIDE HER.**

**Rikki: Lewis what I said before was wrong and I'm sorry I should never have denied it.**

**ZANE WALKED AROUND THE CORNER AND HEARD LEWIS AND RIKKI TALKING HE WAS SPEECHLESS BY WHAT HE HEARD **

**Lewis: Rikki forget about the kiss it's over you were right I was over reacting but we are okay now we can just be friends no one needs to know okay.**

**With that said rikki stands up and walks towards the beach.**

**ZANE NOW KNOWS WHO WILL HE TELL WHO'S LIFE WILL IT DESTROY?**

**WATCH THIS SPACE FOR MORE **


	10. BELLA AND ZANE CONTINUED 2

**BELLA AND ZANE CONTINUED **

**BELLA: Hey Zane did you get the oranges **

**ZANE, ZANE SHOUTS ZANE **

**Zane: Yeah **

**Bella: Zane what's happened **

**Zane: it's going to be so heartbreaking for her when she hears this.**

**Bella: who?**

**Zane: can I trust that you won't tell anyone what I have told you.**

**Bella: yes you can **

**Zane: Well I was walking back from getting the oranges and I was walking past the place where the food is kept and I heard Lewis say forget about the kiss that it never happened.**

**Bella: Oh my god!! Sorry continue **

**Zane: And that's when rikki walked away but hearing that convinces me there was something going on behind mine and Cleo's back.**

**Bella: We have to talk to Cleo we can't lie **

**Zane: Yeah but it's gonna hurt her **

**Bella: Zane do you trust me **

**Zane: yes **

**Bella: Trust me when I say she is going to be more hurt that we knew and did not tell her.**

**Zane: Yeah you are right let's go.**

**BELLA AND ZANE WALKED OUT OF THE CAFE TOWARDS THE MARINE PARK.**

**Zane: How do you know she is there? **

**Bella: When I was coming back from the food store I saw her and will feeding the dolphins and laughing together **

**Zane: They looked cosy**

**Bella: Maybe a little too much **

**THEY REACH THE DOOR BUT IT IS LOCKED.**


	11. cleo and will and zane and bella 1

**WILL AND CLEO CONTINUED **

**Cleo: Did you hear something?**

**Will: No why **

**Cleo: Nothing I'm being silly **

**Cleo: Where were we? **

**Will: We were just about to go swimming with the dolphins **

**Cleo: Yeah about that well I can't.**

**Will: Now I am not taking no for an answer.**

**AND THEN HE PUSHED HIMSELF AND CLEO IN TO THE WATER **

**Cleo: Will I have a secret to tell I'm a mermaid with powers.**

**Will: COOL!!! AND THEN HE FAINTED **

**Bella: Cleo, Will are you there?**

**Cleo: I'm coming Bella hold on.**

**THE DOOR WAS JAMMED SO CLEO USED HER POWERS TO UNLOCK IT.**

**Hey guys what's up **

**Bella: Zane and I need to talk to you its really important.**

**Cleo: Hey okay c'mon in.**

**ZANE AND BELLA AND CLEO WALKED PAST WILL WHO WAS FLAT OUT **

**Zane: What happened there? **

**Cleo: let's just say he was shocked when I told him I was a fish that lived under the sea.**

**Bella: Nice way to describe to Cleo I haven't even told him.**

**Zane: Bella I need to talk.**

**Bella: Sorry go ahead.**

**Zane: Cleo there is no easy way to say this Lewis and rikki kissed. **

**CLEO CRIES **

**BELLA AND ZANE STARE AT EACHOTHER **

**Zane: Cleo I'm so sorry you had to hear this from me.**

**Bella: Yeah me too. Are you okay.**

**Cleo Yeah I actually am thank you for telling me it means alot but I would really like sometime to myself.**

**BELLA HUGS CLEO AND THEN LEAVES **

**Will: What happened to me?**

**WILL SEES CLEO AND HOW UPSET SHE IS HE RUSHES OVER AND GIVES HER A HUG.**

**Will: What happened Cleo tell me **

**Cleo: I can't not yet just stay with me for a while.**

**SHE CONTINUES TO CRY **

**Will: okay **


	12. BELLA AND RIKKI FIGHT

**Rikki and Bella fight **

**RIKKI WALKS IN TO RIKKI'S BAR AND SIT DOWN BELLA WALKS OVER **

**Bella: What can I get you?**

**Rikki: Hey would be nice **

**Bella: Well I'm sorry but you are just going to have to stick with backstabber **

**Rikki: Why are you being like this? **

**Bella: Maybe it is because you kissed Lewis and hurt Cleo's feelings.**

**Rikki: How do you know?**

**Bella: It does not matter how I know it matters how Cleo feels and right now I don't think it is happy.**

**Rikki: I never mean to hurt her. The kiss meant nothing that's why we didn't tell anyone because it was a moment of weakness.**

**Bella: Get lots of them do you **

**Rikki: I beg your pardon **

**Bella: Nothing **

**Rikki: I heard you but what's that meant to mean.**

**Bella: Maybe if you kept your mouth shut when kissing your best friend's boyfriend we all might get along now.**

**RIKKI SLAPPED BELLA RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE. **

**Bella: You asked for it.**

**BELLA SLAPS RIKKI ACROSS THE FACE AND IT TURNS IN TO A CATFIGHT.**

**Zane: Bella stop it get of rikki at once this is not a place for a riot.**

**BUT RIKKI KEPT HITTING HER ACROSS THE FACE SO ZANE ASKED ONE OF THE CUSTOMERS TO HELP HIM GET THEM OFF EACHOTHER.**

**Bella: I hate you for what you have done to Cleo.**

**Rikki: I hate myself more **

**MOOD CALMS DOWN **

**Bella: Why do it rikki?**

**Rikki: It just happened and when it did I could not stop it.**

**Bella: You should have known better rikki.**

**Rikki: I know and I will be forever sorry to Cleo and Zane.**

**Bella: I can't forgive you not yet anyway I think you should leave.**

**RIKKI STOOD UP AND WALKED PAST EVERYONE FULL OF SHAME.**

**Zane: Are you okay Bella?**

**Bella: No Zane I'm not I just turned my back on a friend.**

**Zane: It's not your fault **

**Bella: some of it is **

**BELLA AND ZANE SIT DOWN AND SHE BEGINS TO CRY.**

**MORE TO COME WHEN I CONTINUE TOMMOROW **


	13. meanwhile cleo's restored

Meanwhile Cleo's restored 

Cleo: Why did he do it will what did I ever mean to him.

Will: I don't know Cleo but he does not deserve you.

You are worth a million of him.

Cleo: Why are you here why?

Will: I'm here to help and support you and care for you.

Cleo: Never let it be said you're not a good man will.

You are the sweetest guy I know.

And

I'm sorry I judged you at the start.

Will: Cleo you are terrible sometimes. and others times it's like I know you better than anyone.

Cleo: What can I say I'm so wonderful

Will: Yeah right

Cleo: What did you say?

Will: Well fine you are good but you will never be as great as me

Cleo: I could try I mean a girl can dream right.

Will: Yes as long as you don't copy me with the tricks.

Cleo: Didn't even come to mind

CLEO SOUNDED HAPPY NOW ALL BECAUSE OF HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR WILL

COULD HE BE THE ONE SHE NEEDS?

READ MORE TO FIND OUT


	14. RIKKI'S COMFORTED

RIKKI'S COMFORTED 

LEWIS WAS WALKING BY WHEN HE SAW RIKKI CRYING DOWN AT THE BEACH SO HE WENT TO TALK TO HER.

Lewis: Rikki are you okay?

Rikki: No Lewis Thanks to our little thing getting out I am the most hated person in town.

Lewis: Who knew?

Rikki: Everyone by now

Lewis: Rikki I am here if you need me it's my fault to we should stick together.

Rikki: Yes we should but is that a good idea?

Lewis: Maybe it will take the pain away.

Rikki: Lewis I'm sorry for everything I mean I never meant for this to happen the way it did so I understand I you don't want to be around me.

Lewis: Rikki what are you sorry for you didn't mean to hurt everyone.

Rikki: You were still with Cleo and it was wrong of me.

Lewis: Rikki let's just forget about that and go down to the pier and have some fun as friends what do you say?

Rikki: Thanks Lewis but I have homework to do I'm sorry

RIKKI WALKS OFF BACK HOME AND LEWIS IS DEVASTATED

DOES HE HAVE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR HER?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHEN I CONTINUE BUT FOR NOW THANKS FOR READING.


	15. Bella and Zane get closer

Zane and Bella get closer 

Zane: Are you okay now?

Bella: I'm feeling better thank you?

Zane: Well I was wondering if after work you would like to go down to the beach to have a picnic to cheer you up.

Bella: Zane I said no flirting and is it a date?

Zane: No! I mean maybe if you want.

Bella: Well I can do with eating some food.

And it could be nice sitting by the beach but nothing more okay.

Zane: Fine you win

Bella: IL meet you at 6.30pm don't be late.

Zane: yeah sure bye Bella

Bella: Bye Zane

SO IS THIS A NEW RELATIONSHIP OR JUST A FRIENDSHIP?

KEEP READING TO FIND OUT


	16. LEWIS AND RIKKI TRUE FEELINGS

Rikki and Lewis closer 

Lewis arrives at rikki's house to confess something.

Lewis: Hey Mr. Chadwick can I talk to rikki please.

Mr Chadwick: yes she is I will get her

RIKKI, RIKKI LEWIS IS HERE TO SEE YOU.

Rikki: Tell him I don't want to talk.

Mr Chadwick: I'm sorry Lewis you heard her.

Lewis: If I could just talk to her.

Mr Chadwick: I'm sorry you must leave now NOW NOW

MR CHADWICK WAS SHOUTING NOW AND GETTING ANGRY WITH LEWIS.

LEWIS SHOUTS RIKKI I LOVE YOU.

Mr Chadwick: What!!

Rikki: What!!!

Lewis: I'm sorry but I can't help it

LEWIS RUNS AWAY

Rikki: What have I done

CONTINUED TOMMOROW ....


End file.
